1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modularized systems for enclosing selected portions of a pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant has formerly filed an application, since abandoned, for a system to lock selected items into a pickup truck bed. The prior art includes a number of systems for locking selected items into or to a pickup truck bed.
Pickup truck beds are designed for versatility. One can place a wide variety of machines or other cargo into a pickup truck bed for transportation. The only practical limitation is that the items cannot be larger in any dimension than the maximum size in that dimension of the pickup bed, and less frequently, cannot be too heavy, fragile, etc. The practical rule in most cases, however, is that anything that can fit can be carried in a pickup bed.
Unfortunately, a pickup bed is exposed to the outer world. Anyone can see the contents. If the pickup is left unattended, anyone can remove and steal the contents. In addition, some items are not water proof, or are subject to damage if exposed to sun, wind which might be quite strong when the pickup is traveling, or other damage such as vandalism when the contents of the pickup bed are exposed.
Tarpaulins or other covers offer some protection under certain conditions or circumstances. Fitted enclosures can be carried in pickup beds and offer good protection under certain circumstances. Unfortunately neither these nor any of the prior art furnishes substantial protection and convenience while permitting the pickup bed to retain the relatively large capacity and flexibility which are the primary reasons many purchase pickups.